The present invention relates to a can supporting device. More particularly, the invention relates to a can supporting device for supporting a can from a rung of a ladder.
Painters working on high ladders most often support paint cans from convenient rungs of such ladders so that the paint is accessible. Known devices for hanging paint cans from the rungs of ladders are unstable and permit swinging of the can thereby leading to spilling of paint from the cans and possible dropping of paint brushes and the paint cans.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a can supporting device which is stabilized in position with facility, convenience and rapidity by a user.
An object of the invention is to provide a can supporting device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture and is used with facility, convenience, ease and speed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a can supporting device for supporting a can from a rung of a ladder with stability thereby preventing the spilling of the contents of the can.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a can supporting device of simple structure for supporting a paint can from the rung of a ladder, which device is stabilized in position with facility, convenience and rapidity by a user.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a can supporting device which functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to stabilize a can supported thereby and thus prevent spilling of the contents of such can.
Another object of the invention is to provide a can supporting device which functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to prevent a paint can supported thereby from spilling any paint and which device may be used with facility to provide such results.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a can supporting device which is easily carried with a paint can mounted thereon, as a unit, up and down a ladder freely, without the need to separate the can from the device in order to carry either.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a can supporting device which is collapsible for easy storage when not in use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a paint can supporting device which supports a paint can so firmly and securely that the entire device may be moved with the can secured thereto by grasping the wire handle of the paint can.